Vanessa ate 3 slices of cake. Umaima ate 1 slice. If there were initially 5 slices, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
$\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 4 slices, which leaves 1 out of 5 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the cake remaining.